


Fire

by dirty_diana



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: BAMFs, Closed Captions Available, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Hugging, Team Dynamics, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: They're doing the whole shebang. A fanvid.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay, Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon, d'Artagnan/Constance Bonacieux
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> for the "fire" square at historium bingo, and "friendship" at vid bingo.

**Fire**  
2m51s  
music by Gavin DeGraw

contains: quick action, flashes of light at 00:56 - 00:59

[youtube](https://youtu.be/wEDXL4BTtxI)  
[download vid [86mb] and captions on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/folder/tafa8sjk0frne/fire)  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching! you can say hi on [dreamwidth](https://dirty-diana.dreamwidth.org/), [tumblr](https://sweeter-than.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweeter_diana).


End file.
